


We Have to Take Her Home

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat adoption, Cats, Dean is going to name the cat Freddie Cougar, Fluff, M/M, absolute shameless fluff, basically no plot, cat shelters, catsitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find out why it's a good idea to check whether or not your local shelter is a kill shelter before you go there and play with the cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have to Take Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is all very happy fluff. If you like, I have many other fics, or feel free to request a short prompt like this from me in my tumblr askbox. My username is MysticMoonhigh ^_^

He should have checked before they went there. But Dean is an idiot, so he _assumed_ everything would be okay. Of course, the shelter ended up being a _kill_ shelter.

Really, though, this is partially Sam's fault.  _“He loves Cats”_ he said.  _“It would be a romantic date idea”_ he said.  _“It would make a statement since you're alergic and will sneeze your fucking face off if you don't take medicine and it'll mean that much more to him!”_

Okay, so maybe Dean was paraphrasing a bit on that last part.

As soon as they arrived, Castuek had picked out a cat to love. It was a shaggy, big-pawed cat with large, brown eyes and a sweet disposition. As soon as he'd gotten an employee to release her from her cage, she had ran excitedly around Cas's legs, purring and meowing the entire time.

Cas picked her up and carried her into the room where they let people play with their proposed pets, before they made the decision to admopt. He sat her gently on the ground, immediately walking over to the couch and sitting down. He, of course, didn't want to overwhelm her. Dean walked over and sat down beside him, eyeing the cat with trepidation.

She responded by jumping into Dean's lap and eagerly batting at his necklace, purring and meowing and rubbing her head against his shirt. Dean rolled his eyes and tucked the leather cord in his shirt, unable to help the small bit of affection that stirred in his chest.

They walked to the front desk thirty minutes later, and Dean was almost sad to see the thing go.

Almost.

“You guys are angels.” The worker gushed, “Not many people pay attention to the older cats. This girl is actually schedueled to be put down tomorrow morning.” The woman held out her hands for the cat, a bittersweet look in her eyes. “She got the love she deserved today, though.”

Castiel turned back to Dean, panic and begging clear in his eyes. His grip on the cat tightened.

The cat gave a pitiful, sad meow, blinking up at Dean.

Oh, _no._

That was how Dean Winchester ended up standing in a Pet Smart at eleven o'clock at night, a newly purring cat zipped up in Cas's sweater with just her head sticking out.

“I can't believe this.” Dean mumbled, grabbing a toy and tossing it into the cart. Then, louder, “You know I'm going to have to get allergy shots because of this, right?”

“That sounds terrible. Almost as terrible as being euthanized.” Castiel deadpanned. The cat meowed in agreement.

“I hate needles.” He complained, ignoring his boyfriend. He picked up a thing of litter, scanning the side before throwing it into the cart with everything else.

Castiel leaned in close, lowering his voice. Dean felt the ghost of warm breath on his ear as Cas purred, “If it makes up for it, I'll let you stick me with something tonight.”

Dean smiled a little, trying not to laugh. “Okay, but I still get to name her.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment <3


End file.
